The King of Typos
by EmeraldTulip
Summary: All he wanted to do was finish his homework. (Dedicated to Stardust16)


**Title:** _The King of Typos_

 **Rating:** K+

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Characters:** Chase, Leo, Bree, Adam

 **Pairing(s):** None

 **Summary:** All he wanted was to finish his homework. (Dedicated to Stardust16)

 **Warnings:** None—unless I should warn you of the extensive weirdness XD

 **Notes:** So this is dedicated to Stardust16, one of my Best Fanfiction Friends and the Queen of Typos! (She's also Queen of Cover Images—I mean, look at this one! Those credits go to her!) This is set before the Bionic Academy, so like halfway through Season 3. Douglas is good, but some of his old evil inventions are still lying around...

By the way: I will be keeping track of my unintentional typos, and I will give you the number at the end of the story. Translations will also be given. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chase sat down at his desk down in the lab and pulled out his laptop, ready to write his papers for his English and Chemistry classes.

Of course, Adam had to ruin his peace. "Hey, Ant Boy!" When Chase ignored him, Adam walked up behind him and said, "It's funny because you're so small! Get it? Ants are small…" he trailed off when Chase turned and gave him a hard glare.

"Yeah, Adam, I get it. But I have to finish this schoolwork, so can you bother me later?" Chase replied, already turning back.

A sly grin suddenly slid across Adam's face when he spotted something on the shelf, but Chase didn't notice. "Okay, Chase." Adam turned and began to walk out of the lab, but then snatched the object and poked Chase in the shoulder with it.

"Ow!" Chase yelped as a spark or two erupted from the device and traveled down his spine. "Adam!"

"Aww, is the little baby getting feisty because his big brother poked him?" Adam teased.

"No!" Chase insisted, standing, snatching the device, and setting it down on the desk. "Leave, Adam!"

Adam shrugged. "Okay, but you told me yourself—I'm just going to bother you later." He turned and _actually_ left this time.

Chase sighed and sat back down. _Now… for some work!_ He began to type, just putting his name at the top of the page. Then he stopped. _What the…_

Nothing was wrong with the computer or anything. It was confusing because he somehow typed his _own name_ wrong.

 _Who the heck is 'Cshae Favenplrt'?_

Chase quickly deleted that and tried again. Unfortunately, it was even worse. 'Vjsdr Fsbrm[pty'. _What is happening?!_

He tried to move on, trying to get to the paper itself. _Cold fusion is: nuclear fusion occurring at or close to room temperature. Claims for its discovery in 1989 are generally held to have been mistaken…_

"Ugh!" he exclaimed. This is what it read like instead: 'Clod fuiosn id" nlucaer goion ovviring st of clove to rokn yemperattire. Vlauns gor its gisvpbery un 2090 ste henrtlay helf go gave neen mudtahen'.

He stood, actually freaking out now. He tried to call for Mr. Davenport, but all that came out was gibberish: "Ne Fsbrmopty!" He clapped a hand over his mouth, already freaking out. Suddenly, his gaze landed on the device Adam had poked him with earlier. _Oh, no._ He quickly picked it up and checked the label on it. _Chip destabilizer. Why do we even have that?! Oh, right, confiscated it from Douglas during his evil days._

He groaned. "Ejy od oy skeseudd nr?"*

* * *

"Gwko!" Chase shouted as he ran into the living room. "Sfsn! Ntrr! Kwi! Smunpfu!"**

Bree suddenly poked her head into the room. "What's all the jibber-jabber?" she demanded, glaring at him.

 _I don't know!_ he thought, and focused hard, trying to get his voice to come out right. "I… thnuk… O… sm… glithing!"***

Bree's face was blank. "You… what?"

He let out a groan. "Glitch!" he managed to get out.

She made an 'O' shape with her mouth. "Well, how do we fix it? Mr. Davenport is out, so is Douglas, I don't know how to fix you, Adam _definitely_ won't be any help—"

"Keo!" Chase realized.

"Keo?" Bree repeated. Then it dawned on her. "Oh… Leo!"

Chase nodded. "Jr vpikf gic ghis!" he exclaimed.****

Bree's face once again was blank. "And that means…"

Chase facepalmed. "Keo. Jelp. Ne."

"Oh!" Bree realized. "Leo can help you!"

Chase nodded. "Xinw pm!"*****

* * *

"So… he's stuck like that if I can't fix him?" Leo asked.

Bree nodded. "Yup, exactly."

Leo stared at them for a moment. "Oh, wow! Well done, Chase! This is _gold_!" He laughed even harder. "This is _hilarious_!"

Chase snarled, annoyed and slightly embarrassed. "Hyar dis ne!"******

This just made Leo laugh harder, and even Bree was stifling her giggles. "Okay, okay," Leo chuckled. "Where's the chip destabilizer? I need it so I can reverse the small interruption in your chip."

"It's…" Chase stuck a hand into his pocket and faltered when he didn't feel the device in there. "Fone."

"I think he means 'gone'," Bree snickered behind her hand, whispering to Leo. But Chase still had his super hearing and heard that loud and clear.

"Ekll, tou knod ehst, Jree? Nust beavjs J canr rjalj doesnf medn thst J canl heds huj! Jhst heki me jlld fkg gne vhip fedysnoloxrt!"*******

He knew neither of them knew what he had said, but he didn't really care. He was busy just falling to his knees to look under the cyberdesk when he heard Adam walk in.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Adam, why are you holding the chip destabilizer?" Leo asked, suddenly sounding nervous.

Adam's voice sort of lit up, as if he was happy. "This tastes like chips? Potato chips or tortilla? You know what, I'm just gonna taste it!"

"Ni!" Chase yelled, shooting up. But he knew he was too late when he heard the loud _crunch_. Adam already had taken a bite out of the device.

Adam didn't seem to notice his outburst. "Well, this just tastes like plastic! It doesn't taste like chips at all!"

"Did you even get the 'destabilizer' part?" Bree asked.

Adam grinned. "Nope."

" _Moe_ joe am U gounh yo gic nr?" Chase asked.********

Leo frowned. "If you just asked how I was going to fix you now that the device is destroyed… trial and error, I guess. Get in your capsule."

Chase didn't really want Leo messing around with his chip, but he had no choice at this point. "Ginr," he sighed. "Okese, jury jp!" He walked into his capsule and shut the door behind him.*********

After about three minutes of Leo typing and the other two being not-helpful (Adam got bored and started messing with a random rubber duck he found and Bree was texting), Chase felt a tingle go through his neck, spreading from his chip.

"Hey, I think I got it!" Leo announced. "Chase, come on out and give it a shot!"

He nodded, stepping out of his capsule. "¿Funciona?"

They looked at him blankly.

"Dije, ¿funciona?" he repeated, not understanding their weirded-out looks.

"You're speaking Neverlandish or something," Adam told him, and Chase's face wrinkled in confusion.

Leo looked at Bree. "Spanish mode?"

She nodded. "Definitely Spanish mode."

Chase groaned. _Not even the essays I have to write are worth this._

* * *

 **Chase's Dialogue Translated:**

*Why is it always me?

**Help! - Adam! Bree! Leo! Anyone!

***I... think. I.. am... glitching!

****He could fix this!

*****Come on!

******Just fix me!

*******Well, you know what, Bree? Just because I can't talk doesn't mean that I can't hear you! Just help me find the chip destabilizer!

******** _Now_ how are you going to fix me?

*********Fine! - Please, hurry up!

* * *

Well… that was weird XD

Star, I hoped you liked this!

Oh, and the tally of the typos I made (like, actual typos): 9 (Hey, that's not bad! XD)

Reviews are appreciated (especially if you tell me how weird this was)!


End file.
